Abandoned Records
Abandoned Records is a location-based challenge in Commander Lilith & the Fight for Sanctuary. This challenge is worth 5 Badass Rank. Strategy This challenge is completed by finding the 4 lost ECHO recordings in Dahl Abandon. Locations *ECHO #1 is in the bandit camp underneath Sinon's Perch. It is on a sofa behind a dook hut. *ECHO #2 is under the bridge to the Dahl mine entrance, on the right side tunnel. (only becomes available after mission Claptocurrency) *ECHO #3 is inside Cargo Bridge 25, on a Dahl truck in the southeast corner of the building. *ECHO #4 is in The Rust Bucket, a bandit camp with a giant skull as the entry point. The ECHO is on a chair outside a hut with a car trunk chest. Notes Transcripts ECHO #1 :Bird Activist: "That dirty sniper has captured an endangered animal. Just thinking about how scared and confused that bird must be makes me so mad! That's why I'm sneaking into his camp and freeing it. Let this be a lesson, fellow eco-warriors. Direct action works! Let's go!" :Talon: (screech) :Bird Activist: "There he is. Poor, defenseless bird. Hey. Hey, you beautiful creature. I'm here to save you." :Talon: (screech) :Bird Activist: "NO! OH NO! STOP IT! I'M HERE TO SAVE YOU! STUPID BIRD! I'M TRYING TO SAVE YOU!" :Talon: (screech) :Bird Activist: (death gurgle) :Mordecai: "Talon, are you okay?! What – aw, man! Another one? These guys need to find a better cause, man." :Talon: (screech) :Mordecai: "Yeah, Talon, you can keep the tongue. Man, what is it with you and tongues?" ECHO #2 :Claptrap: "In part thirteen of my genius double-cross plan, I'll offer Hector all my intel on the Crimson Raiders in exchange for a ton of cash and the rank of Vice Admiral. Once aboard Sanctuary, I'll murder every New Pandora soldier – but instead of killing Hector, I'll make him my Vice-Admiral! Then I'll rename his army... The Clap-Trappers Brigade, which I'll use to cross all the names off my enemies list! In time, Hector will start to trust me, perhaps even love me. Then, one day, he'll tell me I'm the son he never had, and as he leans in to hug me, I'll give him a swift punch to the grundle, single-handedly winning the war, saving Pandora, and finally earning me the adoration I so clearly deserve! My plan is flawless! (cackle) Unless someone finds this ECHO. I've gotta find a place to hide it! This patch of sand looks good! Sand hides everything! Good old sand!" ECHO #3 :GNN Reporter: "Breaking news. The mysterious vigilante known as the :Tiger of Partali has single-handedly taken out the notorious crime boss Yetta Stone-tooth. This marks the fifth major takedown by the Tiger this year alone, leading some to speculate whose face her fists will find next. When reached for comment, local law enforcement had this to say." :Partali Officer: "That Tiger lady is a goddamn siren. A siren, you understand me?! We are staying the hell out of her way. And to the Tiger, let me just say this: Uh... you go girl! Oh god, please cut that part out and don't tell her I said that." :GNN Reporter: (laugh) "We didn't cut it." ECHO #4 :Flynt: "Dear diary. Found a package full of heads outside camp today. Thought it could just be my boys prepping for our annual headball tournament. But then I remembered the kill team I'd sent after my younger brother, and, uh... yeah, it was them alright. Classic Zane. Haven't seen him in years! Not since he left to join that black ops outfit. Sending assassins after him is just my way of keeping in touch. A little more personal than a Mercenary Day card, you know? You know?! Hey, I asked you a question, diary!" :Claptrap: "I'm so sorry, Captain! I got distracted!" :Flynt: "Welp, time to play dodge the blowtorch!" Media ECHO -1 image location.jpg|The first ECHO Abandoned Records ECHO 1 map location.jpeg|First ECHO map location Abandoned Records ECHO 2 image location.jpeg|The second ECHO Abandoned Records ECHO 2 map location.jpg|Second ECHO map location Abandoned Records ECHO 3 image location.jpg|The third ECHO Abandoned Records ECHO 3 map location.jpeg|Third ECHO map location Abandoned Records ECHO 4 image location.jpeg|The fourth ECHO Abandoned Records ECHO 4 map location.jpeg|Fourth ECHO map location Abandoned Records